tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
"Fool's Paradise" transcript (Ridonculous Roleplay)
16:00 <@Don|Sugar> -- START -- 16:01 <@Don|Sugar> D: *screen flashes over to Don standing at the far end of the dock* 16:01 <@Don|Sugar> D: Welcome back to Wawanakwa! 16:01 <@Don|Sugar> D: I'm your host, Don. 16:01 <@Don|Sugar> D: Over the past seven weeks, we've watched Samey, Amy, Rodney, and Leonard make their way to the final four. 16:01 <@Don|Sugar> D: In today's special episode, we give our finalists a well-deserved break, and shift the attention over to the losers who got booted off the island. 16:02 <@Don|Sugar> D: Where have they been staying? 16:02 <@Don|Sugar> *screen flashes over to Don pulling up to the dock of an extravagant resort on his jet ski* 16:02 <@Don|Sugar> D: Welcome to Playa Des Losers, the all-inclusive luxury resort where our reality show has-beens are sent after elimination. 16:02 <@Don|Sugar> D: *walks over to Max and Scarlett by the grill* 16:02 <@Don|Sugar> D: And here are two has-beens now! 16:03 <+Max|> I am not a has-been. >:( 16:03 <+Max|> I'm the greatest supervillain this world has ever SEEN. 16:03 <+Topher|Scarlett> S: Oh please, how could the world see you if you didn't even make it past day two? 16:03 <+Max|> My teammates underestimated me. 16:03 <+Max|> I had lots of potential! 16:04 <+Topher|Scarlett> S: Maybe as cannon fodder. >.> 16:04 <@Don|Sugar> D: And Scarlett, how are you taking your early exit from the game? 16:04 <+Topher|Scarlett> S: I'm far too accomplished to let something like that impact me. 16:04 <+Max|> So it doesn't bother you that Amy set you up?! 16:05 <+Topher|Scarlett> S: *strangles Max* 16:05 <+Topher|Scarlett> S: I SAID I DON'T CARE. :@ 16:05 <+Max|> O_O 16:05 <@Don|Sugar> *screen flashes over to Beardo, Sugar, and Topher at the in-pool bar* 16:05 <+Topher|Scarlett> T: Another juice please! 16:05 <+Beardo|Dave> B: *makes a whistle noise as he canonballs into the pool* 16:06 <+Topher|Scarlett> T: *gets splashed* 16:06 <+Topher|Scarlett> T: Hey! Watch out for the hair, man. 16:06 <@Don|Sugar> S: Watch MY hair! 16:06 <@Don|Sugar> S: It took hours to get these curls ready. 16:06 <@Don|Sugar> D: Sugar, Topher, what's the verdict on this place? 16:07 <+Topher|Scarlett> T: Are you kidding? 16:07 <+Topher|Scarlett> T: This resort is so great, I even named my Bumblr after it! 16:07 <+Topher|Scarlett> T: Losing doesn't even feel that bad after spending a week here. 16:07 <+Topher|Scarlett> T: Plus, I know Sammy's got this in the bag. 16:07 <@Don|Sugar> S: *sips her drink, then spits it out* 16:07 <@Don|Sugar> S: That little quiet one? In the cheerleadin' uniform? 16:08 <@Don|Sugar> S: *snorts* 16:08 <@Don|Sugar> S: She doesn't stand a chance! 16:08 <@Don|Sugar> S: We all know that moola's going to Rodney. 16:08 <+Beardo|Dave> B: *makes farm animal noises, followed by crowd cheering sound* 16:08 <+Topher|Scarlett> T: *rolls eyes* 16:09 <@Don|Sugar> *screen flashes over to Jasmine, Shawn, and Sky by the hot tub* 16:09 * Sky15 is seen doing jumping jacks near the others. 16:09 * Jasmine| rests at the edge of the hot tub. 16:09 <+Jasmine|> You know, Sky. 16:09 <+Jasmine|> Now that the competition is over, you can take a break and relax. 16:10 <+Sky15> Maybe it's over for you... but I have a future ahead of me! 16:10 <+Sky15> Ever since my elimination, I've been training for the next Olympics. 16:10 <+Shawn|> I'm so proud of my girl! 16:10 <+Shawn|> She can do anything she sets her mind to. 16:10 <+Jasmine|> So you guys are officially a thing now, huh? 16:11 <+Sky15> I decided boys weren't so bad, as long as they don't try and get in the way of my career. 16:11 * Sky15 resumes jumping jacks. 16:11 <+Sky15> Fifty-six, fifty-seven... 16:11 <+Topher|Scarlett> T: *walks over to Sky and offers her a hot dog* 16:11 <+Topher|Scarlett> T: Hey Sky! Hot dog? 16:11 <+Sky15> Agh! You made me lose count. :@ 16:12 * Sky15 roundhouse kicks Topher into the hot tub. 16:12 <+Sky15> See what I mean about boys getting in the way of things?! 16:12 <+Sky15> It's just in their nature. :s 16:12 <@Don|Sugar> *screen flashes over to Dave and Ella lounging on beach chairs* 16:12 <+Beardo|Dave> D: *lathers 10 pounds of suntan lotion* 16:12 <+Beardo|Dave> D: Ah that's better. :) 16:13 <@Don|Sugar> D: *walks over* So Dave. 16:13 <+Beardo|Dave> D: Oh, my experience? Well, I mean all i did was gush over a girl that didnt know I existed, then latched onto some other guy cause i didnt know how friends work. 16:13 <+Beardo|Dave> D: As much as I tried to fit in, it always felt like I was the odd one out, and maybe thats something I need to work on when it comes to friendships in the real world. 16:13 <@Don|Sugar> D: Whoah! 16:13 <@Don|Sugar> D: Slow your roll there, I was just gonna ask if you had extra sunscreen. 16:14 <+Beardo|Dave> D: Oh. 16:14 <+Beardo|Dave> D: Yeah, here you go. :/ 16:14 <@Don|Sugar> D: *looks at the bottle for a second, then chucks it away* 16:14 <@Don|Sugar> D: And, Ella! How was your experience on the show? 16:14 <+Ella|> It was fantastic Don! 16:14 <+Ella|> I loved everything about it! 16:15 <@Don|Sugar> D: Even being voted off? 16:15 <+Ella|> Oh yes! I got to see Max again! 16:15 <@Don|Sugar> D: And having to come back? 16:15 <+Ella|> I was reunited with my teammates! 16:15 <@Don|Sugar> D: What about being flushed a second time? Right after you returned? 16:16 <+Ella|> That was all right,what matters is I had fun! 16:16 <+Ella|> And I got to sing all day! 16:16 <+Ella|> ♫ La la la la la la! ♫ 16:16 <@Don|Sugar> D: *to Dave* Jeez. 16:16 <@Don|Sugar> D: Is this girl ever NOT happy? >.> 16:16 <+Beardo|Dave> D: *shrugs* 16:17 <@Don|Sugar> *screen flashes back to Don* 16:17 <@Don|Sugar> D: Now we're going to ask these underachievers what they think of our final four! 16:17 <@Don|Sugar> D: Let's start with... 16:17 <@Don|Sugar> D: Leonard! 16:17 <@Don|Sugar> *screen flashes over to Max and Scarlett by the grill* 16:17 <+Max|> Who? 16:18 <+Max|> Oh, the wizard! He was... odd. 16:18 <+Topher|Scarlett> S: Very odd. 16:18 <+Topher|Scarlett> S: His making it this far is a statistical improbability. 16:18 <+Max|> Probably cheated with his magic, no doubt 16:18 <+Topher|Scarlett> S: His magic isn't real! It's all an act. :@ 16:19 <+Max|> Oh please. Why would somebody just make that up? 16:19 <+Topher|Scarlett> S: *facepalms* 16:19 <@Don|Sugar> *screen flashes over to Beardo, Sugar, and Topher at the in-pool bar* 16:19 <+Topher|Scarlett> T: Leonard's cool. 16:19 <+Topher|Scarlett> T: He actually gave me advice on how to talk to Sammy. 16:20 <+Topher|Scarlett> T: He's smarter than he looks, you know. 16:20 <@Don|Sugar> S: The wizard? He's funnier than a piglet learnin' to walk! 16:20 <+Topher|Scarlett> T: How is that funny? 16:20 <@Don|Sugar> S: You ever seen one up close? 16:20 <@Don|Sugar> S: They're hysterical! 16:21 <@Don|Sugar> *screen flashes over to Jasmine, Shawn, and Sky by the hot tub* 16:21 <+Jasmine|> Leonard's surprisingly kind of hilarious. 16:21 <+Jasmine|> We were on the same team and he was always a blast to have around. 16:21 <+Sky15> Seriously! I know this is weird, but I'm proud of him for getting so far - I'm almost vicariously living through him. 16:21 <+Sky15> Except... I don't have a wand or anything. :| 16:22 <@Don|Sugar> *screen flashes over to Dave and Ella lounging on beach chairs* 16:22 <+Ella|> Leonard was my favorite person on our team! 16:22 <+Ella|> He was a real life wizard! You don't see that everyday! :D 16:22 <+Beardo|Dave> D: How a guy can fool himself and other people into believing that stuff, I'll never know. 16:22 <+Beardo|Dave> D: He was completely unlikable, everyone wanted him outta the game. 16:22 <+Ella|> Then how come you're here and he isn't? :) 16:23 <+Beardo|Dave> D: ... 16:23 <+Beardo|Dave> D: :( 16:23 <@Don|Sugar> *screen flashes over to Don walking by Max and Scarlett at the grill* 16:23 <@Don|Sugar> D: How about Samey? Came back with a vengeance, huh? 16:23 <+Max|> She's not evil enough for my liking. 16:23 <+Max|> If I had a sister like that, I'd be rotten to the core! 16:24 <+Topher|Scarlett> S: While she's not much of a threat, I have to say she's brave for putting up with Amy. 16:24 <+Topher|Scarlett> S: It takes backbone to deal with someone that irritating. 16:24 <@Don|Sugar> *screen flashes over to Beardo, Sugar, and Topher at the in-pool bar* 16:24 <@Don|Sugar> S: Samey? 16:24 <@Don|Sugar> S: I don't like that one. >.> 16:24 <@Don|Sugar> S: Or is it the other one? 16:25 <@Don|Sugar> S: Oh, forget it. 16:25 <@Don|Sugar> S: I don't like both of 'em! 16:25 <+Topher|Scarlett> T: Sammy's nothing like Amy. 16:25 <+Topher|Scarlett> T: She's the coolest girl I've ever met. 16:25 <+Topher|Scarlett> T: You know she likes flowers? 16:25 <+Topher|Scarlett> T: She told me once she likes flowers. 16:26 <+Beardo|Dave> B: *points at Topher and does crazyness gesture* :| 16:26 <@Don|Sugar> S: Every girl likes flowers, knucklehead. :@ 16:26 <@Don|Sugar> S: I don't give a hoot about Samey, Jamie, whoever! 16:26 <@Don|Sugar> S: I shoulda been the one who came back into this here competition. 16:26 <@Don|Sugar> S: You hear me, Don? I SHOULDA-- 16:27 <@Don|Sugar> *screen flashes over to Jasmine, Shawn, and Sky by the hot tub* 16:27 <+Jasmine|> Samey's got a fighting spirit. 16:27 <+Jasmine|> She's probably the most down to earth girl on the island. 16:27 <+Sky15> I'm down to earth. 16:27 <+Jasmine|> Uh... yeah... 16:27 <+Jasmine|> You can be the second most down to earth. 16:28 * Sky15 eyes Jasmine while doing jumping jacks. 16:28 <@Don|Sugar> *screen flashes over to Dave and Ella lounging on beach chairs* 16:28 <@Don|Sugar> D: *approaches Ella, sipping an iced tea* 16:28 <+Ella|> ♫ Samey is so sweet and kind! ♫ 16:28 <+Ella|> ♫ Big brave heart and open mind! ♫ 16:29 <+Beardo|Dave> D: *swoons* :) 16:29 <+Beardo|Dave> D: Uh-- I mean! :| Im totally over her! 16:29 <+Beardo|Dave> D: I SWEAR! 16:29 <+Beardo|Dave> D: It's just hard when you're treated like you dont exist ok! 16:29 <@Don|Sugar> D: *turns around* 16:29 <@Don|Sugar> D: Huh? Sorry Dave, you say something? 16:30 <+Beardo|Dave> D: *sadly sighs*, Never mind. 16:30 <@Don|Sugar> D: Anyway, what do you two think of the more underhanded twin... Amy? 16:30 <+Ella|> ♫ Amy? AMY?! ♫ 16:30 <+Ella|> ♫ She was a quite a witch! ♫ 16:30 <+Ella|> ♫ If I were Samey! ♫ 16:30 <+Ella|> ♫ I'd tell her she's a.....not very nice girl! ♫ 16:31 <@Don|Sugar> *screen flashes over to Jasmine, Shawn, and Sky by the hot tub* 16:31 <+Jasmine|> She was just awful. 16:31 <+Jasmine|> I hope I never meet anyone like her again. 16:31 <+Sky15> Okay, hold up! 16:31 <+Sky15> I have so many words about this girl. 16:32 <+Sky15> Like "who does she think she is?", for example. 16:32 <+Sky15> Or "how did she even make it this far?" 16:32 <+Shawn|> I don't get that either. 16:32 <+Shawn|> No one actually liked her that much. 16:32 <@Don|Sugar> *screen flashes over to Beardo, Sugar, and Topher at the in-pool bar* 16:33 <@Don|Sugar> S: I hate stinkin' Amy!! 16:33 <@Don|Sugar> S: Her cruddy modeling got ME sent home. 16:33 <+Topher|Scarlett> T: She was totally uncool. 16:33 <+Topher|Scarlett> T: I thought she was nice, but she had everyone fooled. 16:33 <@Don|Sugar> S: I wasn't fooled! 16:33 <@Don|Sugar> S: Y'all are just dumber than a stump. :@ 16:34 <+Topher|Scarlett> T: How can a stump be dumb? Stumps don't have brains. 16:34 <+Beardo|Dave> B: *makes trumpet wha whaaaa sound* :/ 16:34 <@Don|Sugar> *screen flashes over to Max and Scarlett by the grill* 16:34 <+Max|> The way Amy kissed her own sister's boyfriend to blindside them... 16:34 <+Max|> It made me feel warm inside. 16:34 <+Topher|Scarlett> S: So I'm guessing she's your pick to win then? 16:35 <+Max|> Ehhhhhhh, no. 16:35 <+Max|> Amy is obviously jealous of Samey, that's why she torments her. 16:35 <+Max|> And jealousy is the lowest form of EVIL. 16:35 <+Topher|Scarlett> S: Well, I think she plays dirty and I don't like it. 16:35 <+Topher|Scarlett> S: If I see her again... if I EVER see her again... 16:36 <+Topher|Scarlett> S: DO YOU HEAR ME, AMY? 16:36 <+Topher|Scarlett> S: IF YOU'RE WATCHING THIS. 16:36 <+Topher|Scarlett> S: YOU ARE NOTHING. YOU ARE SCUM. 16:36 <+Topher|Scarlett> S: AND WHEN YOU GOT HIT BY THAT BOAT. 16:36 <+Topher|Scarlett> S: I CHEERED. I CHEEEEERED. 16:37 <@Don|Sugar> *screen abruptly flashes over to Don by the dock* 16:37 <@Don|Sugar> D: Um. 16:37 <@Don|Sugar> D: I. 16:37 <@Don|Sugar> D: Okay! 16:37 <@Don|Sugar> D: Let's see what the losers think of our last quarterfinalist, Rodney! 16:38 <@Don|Sugar> *screen flashes over to Beardo, Sugar, and Topher at the in-pool bar* 16:38 <@Don|Sugar> S: He's sweeter than my ma's peach tea! 16:38 <+Beardo|Dave> B: *politely applauds* :) 16:38 <+Topher|Scarlett> T: If Sammy were to lose to anyone, I'd want it to be Rodney. 16:38 <+Topher|Scarlett> T: Guy's got a killer sense of humor. 16:38 <+Topher|Scarlett> T: Not to mention he's like everybody's best friend. 16:39 <@Don|Sugar> *screen flashes over to Jasmine, Shawn, and Sky by the hot tub* 16:39 <+Jasmine|> I don't think Rodney has a mean bone in his body. 16:39 <+Jasmine|> He's quite a charmer, that one. 16:39 <+Sky15> You said it - at first, I thought he was just some redneck. 16:39 <+Sky15> But then I realized that there's more to it than that. He actually cares about people. 16:39 <+Shawn|> And he stood up to Amy, which takes a lot of guts. :D 16:40 <@Don|Sugar> *screen flashes over to Don walking by Dave and Ella by the beach chairs* 16:40 <+Beardo|Dave> D: Rodney was probably my only real friend on the island, he wasnt an evil witch, a nutcase, or an all around jerk! 16:40 <+Ella|> I'm not any of those things, Dave!! 16:40 <+Ella|> And I think Rodney is such a sweetheart... 16:40 <+Ella|> I even wrote a song about him,want to hear it? 16:41 <@Don|Sugar> D: No. 16:41 <+Ella|> ♫ Rodney deserves to win the game! ♫ 16:41 <+Ella|> ♫ Rodney deserves all the fame! ♫ 16:41 <@Don|Sugar> D: Okay, and we're cutting away now. 16:41 <@Don|Sugar> *screen flashes over to Max and Scarlett by the grill* 16:42 * Max| attempts to climb up on a stool. 16:42 <+Topher|Scarlett> S: Rodney wasn't so bad, interestingly he... 16:42 <+Topher|Scarlett> S: *watches Max* What are you doing? 16:42 * Max| gets on the stool. 16:42 <+Max|> I'm making a speech! First and foremost, Rodney was too nice. 16:42 <+Max|> He didn't play the game with a hint of EVIL. 16:43 <+Max|> SECONDLY. 16:43 <+Topher|Scarlett> S: Okay, you're annoying me now. 16:43 <+Topher|Scarlett> S: I'm done here. 16:43 <+Topher|Scarlett> S: *walks off* 16:43 <+Max|> Wait! You need to help me down off the stool! :( 16:44 <@Don|Sugar> *screen flashes to the ten losers and Don sitting by the pool that night* 16:44 <@Don|Sugar> D: Alright everyone, I went back and reviewed today's footage and it seems that you all have a lot to say about our final four. 16:44 <@Don|Sugar> D: But have you ever stopped to wonder how our finalists feel about YOU?! 16:44 <+Topher|Scarlett> S: Nope! 16:44 <@Don|Sugar> D: Too bad. We're watching some pre-recorded video diaries to find out. 16:44 <+Topher|Scarlett> T: :D 16:45 <@Don|Sugar> *a TV screen pulls down to show Rodney in the confessional* 16:45 <+Rodney|> (CONF) Wow! I can't believe I made it to the final 4. 16:45 <+Rodney|> (CONF) I seriously love all the other campers, it sucks they had to go because they all tried there hardest. 16:45 <+Rodney|> (CONF) And I'm honored that they let me get this far. If you guys are watching, I hope we all get to hang out soon. Love you guys! 16:45 <+Ella|> Awww! He's so kind ^-^ 16:46 <@Don|Sugar> *TV screen cuts to Samey in the confessional* 16:46 <+Topher|Scarlett> T: Is that Sammy? :D 16:46 <+Topher|Scarlett> T: Hey Sammy, it's Topher! 16:46 <+Topher|Scarlett> T: Oh, I guess she can't see me. 16:47 <+Beardo|Dave> D: *lights up* And DAVE! :) 16:47 <+Topher|Scarlett> T: *glares at Dave* 16:47 <@Samey3> (conf) Well, I met a lot of really nice people here. 16:47 <@Samey3> (conf) I think one thing I can take from this is never judge something before you try it. 16:47 <@Samey3> (conf) I thought I wouldn't have fun but I made so many friends. 16:48 <@Samey3> (conf) And meeting Topher was the best thing that could have happened. 16:48 <@Samey3> (conf) If you're watching this Topher, I miss you. 16:48 <+Jasmine|> Awww. 16:48 <+Topher|Scarlett> T: Miss you too, babe! 16:48 <@Don|Sugar> *TV screen cuts to Leonard in the confessional* 16:49 <+Leonard09> (Conf) Greetings,world! 16:49 <+Leonard09> (Conf) My name is Leonard and I'm a real life wizard. 16:49 <+Beardo|Dave> D: Seriously?? Hes on that AGAIN :s 16:49 <@Don|Sugar> S: Shhhhh. :-@ 16:49 <+Leonard09> (Conf) Of course,I'd like to thank my teammates for not voting me out so early,even if you guys sometimes doubted my magic... 16:49 <+Leonard09> (Conf) But most importantly,there's one person watching I'd love to thank.... 16:50 <@Don|Sugar> S: Is it me?! 16:50 <+Leonard09> (Conf) My mom :) 16:50 <@Don|Sugar> S: Oh. 16:50 <@Don|Sugar> S: Eh, I guess that was still a good speech! 16:50 <+Shawn|> They're all so nice, I don't want any of them to lose! 16:51 <@Don|Sugar> *TV screen cuts to Amy in the confessional* 16:51 <@Don|Sugar> S: Hmph. 16:51 <+Ella|> Oh no! :'( 16:51 <+Jasmine|> Not HER. 16:52 <@Amy13> (conf) It's been a long seven weeks, but I knew I could do it. 16:52 <@Amy13> (conf) The second I got to this place, I could tell I was smarter, prettier, and more capable than all these freaks combined. 16:52 <@Amy13> (conf) And the best part is? They're all OBSESSED with me! I'm like, SO popular. 16:52 <+Beardo|Dave> D: Oh get OVER YOURSELF ALREADY! 16:52 <@Amy13> (conf) I don't regret anything. The plan worked perfectly - I'm in the final four about to win a million bucks, and their 15 minutes of fame are over. 16:52 <@Amy13> (conf) Thankfully, none of those losers can stop me now! *blows a kiss to the camera* 16:53 <@Don|Sugar> *TV screen pulls back up* 16:53 <@Don|Sugar> S: Aw man! I wish we could send HER packing. 16:53 * Shawn| nods. 16:53 <@Don|Sugar> D: Funny you'd mention that, Sugar. 16:53 <@Don|Sugar> D: There's four players left on the island, but we need to get it down to three before the next episode. 16:54 <@Don|Sugar> D: So I decided, who better to pick the next loser than the voted off campers themselves?! 16:54 <+Jasmine|> Wait a minute. You're not saying... 16:54 <@Don|Sugar> D: Precisely, Jasmine! Tonight, their fate is in your hands. 16:54 <+Max|> That is... 16:54 <+Max|> Diabolical! >:D 16:55 <@Don|Sugar> D: So, now that you know what these four think of you... 16:55 <@Don|Sugar> D: Who's getting flushed?! xD 16:55 <@Don|Sugar> *screen flashes over to Don pushing Amy to the Flush of Shame* 16:55 <@Amy13> No!!! This can't be happening! 16:56 <@Don|Sugar> D: Sorry! The losers voted and it was unanimous. 16:56 <@Don|Sugar> D: You're outta here. 16:56 <@Amy13> They voted for ME? 16:56 <@Amy13> But everybody loves me! 16:56 * Amy13 drops to the ground and starts crying. 16:57 <@Don|Sugar> D: Oh, jeez. >.> 16:57 <@Don|Sugar> D: Chef! A little help? 16:57 * Amy13 starts rolling around on the dock. 16:57 <@Don|Sugar> D: Chef! 16:57 <@Don|Sugar> D: Make her stop doing... whatever that is! 16:58 * Chef| walks over, picks Amy up and puts her in the Flush of Shame. 16:58 <@Amy13> You don't understand! I don't deserve to leave. 16:58 <@Amy13> I'm PRETTY. 16:58 <@Don|Sugar> D: Yeah, pretty annoying! 16:58 <@Don|Sugar> D: Looks like you aren't quite as popular as you thought. ;) 16:59 <@Don|Sugar> D: *flushes Amy* 16:59 <@Amy13> NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! 16:59 <@Don|Sugar> D: And with that, we're down to our final three: Rodney. Leonard. And Samey. 16:59 <@Don|Sugar> D: Tune in to see who will win the million dollar prize, next week on Wawanakwa! 17:00 <@Don|Sugar> -- END -- F F F